Take My Hearh With You
by Flor Dixon
Summary: Beth y Max iban por la vida sobreviviendo al apocalipsis zombie, hasta que Max se lastima su pierna y cuando pensaban que iban a ser devorados por walkers alguien aparece y los salva. Daryl Dixon los ayuda y descubre que esa jovencita le robo el corazon
1. Chapter 1

(Narra Beth)  
Ahi estaba yo peliando por mi vida con Max, matando walkers, sin respiro alguno, eran demasiados lo reconozco y no eramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarnos a todos ellos  
Max- vamos Beth corramos...  
Y ahi estabamos de nuevo corriendo por nuestras vidas...  
Hacia unos dias que no comiamos nada, tampoco habiamos podido conciliar el sueño.  
Nos detuvimos detras de unos arbustos grandes...  
Beth- estas bien?  
Max- si vos?  
Beth- cansada y con hambre  
Max- yo tambien, pero ya vamos a encontrar un lugar donde establecernos, es cuestion de tiempo...  
De la nada salen 3 walkers... Max saca su cuchillo y mata a uno de ellos, yo hago lo mismo con los otros dos restantes...  
Beth- se va a hacer de noche, no es seguro quedarse en este lugar  
Max- pero ya ningun lugar es seguro...  
Beth- si lo se, pero tiene que haber un lugar en el que no corramos peligro, hay que seguir buscando  
Caminamos rapido pero atentos con dirreccion desconocida, solo queriamos hallar un lugar correcto...  
Ya era casi de noche, no estabamos para nada a salvo, solos nosotros dos en un bosque lleno de walkers, que pueden atacar en cualquier momento.  
Max mientras caminabamos, el se atora en una trampa para animales... se habia atorado en su pierna la maldita trampa  
Beth- Max estas bien?  
Max- si solo que me duele mucho.  
Ahhh!  
Beth- ok, no hagas ruido...  
Max- puedes sacarme esto  
Beth- no se como  
Max- intenta...  
Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no habia mucha visibilidad y Max me necesitaba  
Beth- no se que hacer...  
Max- Ahhhh! Apúrate me esta matando  
Deben de haber sido los gritos de Max por que aparecieron 2 walkers, no sabia que hacer  
Beth- Max... no grites ya se que hacer, cúbrete los oídos  
Si la mejor idea que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue la de dispararle a la maldita trampa de animales  
Le disparo a un walker, pero por lo visto el disparo llamo a otro walker, empujo a uno de una patada, lo cual hace que caiga al suelo.  
Intento de ayudar a Max a levantarse, el no podia ni caminar, íbamos caminando lo mas rapido posible, con el agarrado a mi..  
Beth- aguanta si...  
Max- no puedo mas  
Beth- si que puedes, solo no pienses en el dolor  
Max se cae al suelo y atrás nuestro los 2 walkers que nos venían siguiendo  
Beth- levante Max, no te puedo dejar acá  
Max- me parece que si  
Beth- que? Estas loco?  
Max- sálvate...  
Beth- vamos si, no digas estupideces...  
Max- no puedo  
Los walkers se acercaban, no había tiempo.  
Beth- Max...  
Max- anda corre  
Beth- no, solo tienes que levantarte..  
Los walkes ya estaban encima nuestro, no tuve tiempo de sacar mi cuchillo, pero viene una flecha de atrás que mata al walker y luego otra que mata al otro walker.  
Me doy vuelta a mirar era un hombre con una ballesta de cabello marrón y ojos azules que resaltaban en la oscuridad  
- hacen mucho ruido no creen para estas horas de la noche  
Beth- gracias nos salvaste la vida  
- no solo evite que sigan haciendo tanto escándalo  
Max- amigo si no te molestaría, me podrías ayudar...  
- no soy tu amigo, ya los ayude demasiado matando a los walkers  
Beth- que considerado que sos...  
- gracias...  
Max- Beth no creo que me pueda mover mucho...  
Beth- Y vos que te vas a quedar parado ahí mirando?  
- que muchachita con mal humor...  
Beth- no tengo mal humor...  
-puedo ayudar a tu amigo... solo que va a tener que encontrar una manera de caminar...  
Max- hare lo posible...  
Beth- a donde iremos?  
- un lugar donde estoy con otras personas, que podran curar su pierna  
Beth- como se que podemos confiar en ti?  
- los ayude cierto?  
Max- (en voz baja) no mucho que digamos  
- ey! Te escuche... vamos levántense del suelo...  
Beth- el es Max y yo Beth...  
- soy Daryl, un gusto.

Escrito por Flor Dixon


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 Take My Heart With You  
(Narra Beth)  
La verdad es que no se que haciamos siguiendo a un desconocido que aparecio de la nada, pero Max necesitaba atencion medica.  
Max- falta mucho?  
Daryl- no solo unos metros mas  
Beth- eso decis desde hace como media hora  
Daryl- queres que tu amigo pueda caminar o no?  
Beth- si, solo que no me imagine que seria tan lejos  
Daryl- ya falta poco  
Max- como se que puedo confiar en tu gente?  
Daryl- como se yo que puedo confiar en ustedes dos?  
Max- no somos malas personas  
Daryl- nosotros tampoco.  
Beth- si estan lejos que hacias vos, en el bosque solo y tan lejos de tu lugar?  
Daryl- se cuidarme solo  
Cada vez la pierna de Max sangraba mas, y todavia no llegabamos al lugar que este hombre nos decia, ya estaba pensado que era una mentira todo.  
Hasta que habiamos dejado atras algunos arbustos que eran bastante altos, se veia una casa bastante grande, creo que era una granja  
Max- es esa casa grande?  
Daryl- si  
Entramos a la casa que era bastante grande, habia muchas escaleras y por lo visto muchas habitaciones, se notaba que era seguro el lugar; eso me daba un alivio. Nos recibio una chica de cabello marron corto y de ojos verdes.  
Daryl- encargate de ellos (sube las escaleras)  
- me llamo Maggie un placer y ustedes?  
Beth- Max y Beth.  
Maggie- veo que esa pierna necesita algo de atencion.  
Max- si, pero puedo sentarme antes, el dolor me esta matando  
Maggie- descuida mi padre sabra que hacer.  
Beth- es medico?  
Maggie- no, es veterinario, pero sabe de estas cosas, le salvo la vida a muchas personas.  
Era una chica bastante agradable, nos trajo agua, y se fue, no la volvimos a ver hasta que vino con un hombre mayor de barba blanca, algo desalineado.  
Max- usted es el medico?  
Maggie- si el es mi padre Hershel, que va a ayudarlos.  
Hershel- que le ocurrio a esa pierna?  
Beth- se atoro en una trampa de animales.  
Hershel- levantate, vamos a ir a otra habitacion para que pueda examinar bien tu herida.  
Llevamos a Max a la otra habitacion donde le habian detenido la sagre y se encontraba mejor.  
Max- gracias, no sabes cuanto se los agradezco  
Hershel- no es nada muchacho  
Beth- tomaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos  
Hershel- esa pierna necesita reposo, no pueden irse de inmediato  
Max- estaremos bien  
Hershel- se puede infectar la herida, si no se cuida como se debe.  
Maggie- seguro deben estar habrientos, les preparare algo de comida.  
Despues de la comida nos habian designado una habitacion, donde Max fue el primero en dormirse.  
(Narra Daryl)  
Ya habia salido el sol, decidi levantarme de la cama, pero se oyen unos pasos abajo, debe ser Maggie...  
Bajo las escaleras y ahi estaba la chica rubia mirando los libros de Hershel  
Daryl- (cof - cof)  
Beth- me asustaste  
Daryl- pense que era el unico al que le gustaba madrugar  
Beth- yo tambien madrugo, aca estoy cierto?  
Daryl- que caracter. Y como esta la pierna de tu amigo?  
Beth- bien, ya la sanaron, pero todavia no puede moverla con facilidad.  
Daryl- eso quiere decir, que van a tener que pasar mas dias aca?  
Beth- si te somos una molestia podemos, juntar nuestras cosas e irnos.  
Daryl- todo el dia estas a la defensiva?  
Beth- no.  
Daryl- bueno no se nota  
Beth- que chistoso que sos  
Daryl- si muy, ya lo descubriras.  
Aunque trato de esconderlo ella sonrio, lo cual fue raro por que era la sonrisa mas hermosa,que hace tiempo que no veia.  
Beth- y vos que haces tan temprano?  
Daryl- me gusta el silencio de estar solo, sin que este mucha gente alrededor.  
Beth- pero si solo son 2 personas  
Daryl- no, somos mas, solo que ellos se fueron en busca de alimento y armas.  
Beth- entonces si te gusta estar solo , que haces con mucha gente alrededor tuyo?  
Daryl- por mas que uno sepa cuidarse solo, alguna ayuda no viene mal nunca.  
Beth- por eso nos ayudastes a Max y a mi?  
Daryl- no, solo que hacian mucho ruido, atraian a mas walkers.  
Beth- pense que nos habias ayudado por que querias. Me voy a ver a Max...  
(Narra Beth)  
Si eramos una molestia para que nos ayudo.  
Fui a ver Max que todavia estaba dormido me siento en la cama al lado de el..  
Beth- Max... Max...  
Max- que? Ah hola Beth  
En ese momento me dio un beso en los labios, cosa que hace mucho no hacia, el era mi novio, pero con todo esto del apocalipsis zombie, y tratar de sobrevivir, creo que a los dos se nos habia olvidado lo que eramos antes.  
Beth- como estas, te duele la pierna todavia?  
Max- un poco.  
Le miro la pierna que te tenia su vendaje lleno de sangre  
Beth- que paso?  
Max- no lo se.  
Beth- te duele?  
Max- poco eso es lo raro.  
Beth- voy a llamar a Hershel, no te muevas.  
Habia examinado de vuelta la pierna de Max, lo cual cada vez me preocupaba mas  
Hershel- su pierna esta infectada  
Beth- eso significa que se va convertir en un walker?  
Hershel- no, por que no es una mordida, la herida por lo visto estuvo expuesta a bacterias lo cual crearon la infeccion  
Beth- y hay algo que se pueda hacer?  
Hershel- el necesita medicamentos...  
Beth- no hay medicamentos cierto?  
Hershel- no, pero hay lugar donde puede haber.  
Beth- donde?  
Maggie- es muy peligroso para que vayas tu sola  
Beth- pero Max los necesita.  
Hershel- tranquila, podemos mantener su pierna sana por unos dias, no puedes ir sola, es lejos y peligroso  
(Aparece Daryl de la nada)  
Daryl- yo puedo ir con ella.  
Hershel- es una gran idea.  
Beth- puedo ir sola  
Maggie- es a 7 kilometros de aca...  
Te llevara mas de un dia, la ultima vez que fuimos a la farmacia, estaba llena de walkers  
Beth- y por que ahora seria seguro ir?  
Hershel- nadie dijo eso, solo que puede ser que los walkers se hallan dispersados.  
Daryl- se donde es, si nos vamos ahora para mañana a esta hora ya estaremos aca de vuelta  
Beth- ok vayamos, antes me despedire de Max  
Max- me van a cortar la pierna o algo?  
Beth- no Max tu pierna esta bien, solo que tiene una infeccion. Ahora me ire con Daryl en busca de medicamentos  
Max- no tienes que ir  
Beth- si, Max los necesitas...  
Max- bueno pero cuidate si  
Me vuelve a besar pero esta vez el beso fue mas largo...  
Daryl- cof cof, tenemos que salir ahora  
Beth- cuidate Max...  
Max- tu tambien  
Hershel nos habia dado una lista de medicamentos que teniamos que conseguir, ya estabamos listos para marcharnos, cuando abri la puerta una chica estaba parada ahi  
- quien eres?  
Beth- tu quien eres?  
- Rosita Espinoza, y tu chica rubia.  
Maggie- Rosita ella es Beth una chica que trajo Daryl.  
Rosita- Glenn y yo nos vamos en busca de provisiones y Daryl trae mas gente?  
Beth- descuida, cuando la pierna de mi amigo este sana, nos iremos  
Me voy a fuera en direccion al bosque, pero Daryl se habia quedo hablando Rosita, afuera de  
la casa.  
Decidi volver para buscar a Daryl, ella y el, estaban muy cerca, ella lo besa, luego el levanta su mirada y me a mi, se despide de ella y viene corriendo al lugar donde estaba yo.  
Daryl- eh, disculpa... yo..  
Beth- no me importa, solo vayamos en busca de lo que necesita si les Dixon 


End file.
